


Descripciones Inútiles

by AxisMage



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se necesitan sensaciones, no explicaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descripciones Inútiles

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo he subido en otro foro, pero decidí hacerlo aquí para ver como va. Allá está postado bajo el nick Blakedawson76

Descripciones Inútiles

Saga esperaba impaciente fuera del cuarto de su primo. Estaba preocupado y molesto. Milo se había accidentado hacía casi tres semanas mientras manejaba de regreso a casa. Él recién se había enterado el día anterior pues había estado fuera de la ciudad los últimos dos meses. 

Por qué nadie le había dicho, en especial Kanon, no lo sabía. Tenía el presentimiento que lo habían mantenido secreto porque toda la familia sabía que en cuanto se enterara iba a sermonear a Milo. Saga siempre se lo había dicho. Era un maniático al volante. Tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería matarse. Se lo había dicho. Había estado en lo correcto. 

¿Quería entrar a ver a su primo para restregárselo en la cara? Sí, aunque también quería asegurarse que estaba bien. Según lo que había averiguado, Milo había sufrido quebraduras graves, e incluso un par de ligamentos se le habían reventado. Fuera de eso, se encontraba saludable. 

Lo único que lo mantenía fuera de la habitación del otro peliazul en esos momentos era el fisioterapeuta, quien había estado allí metido desde hacía un par de horas. Saga llevaba esperando casi una. Si el tal terapeuta no…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Saga dejó de caminar de un lado a otro. Estiró la mano para que el terapeuta lo viera y que así pudiera preguntarle cómo estaba su primo, pero este se volteó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. 

—¿Viene a ver al paciente? —preguntó sonriente un joven pelilila, apoyando una mano sobre la puerta mientras bajaba la mirada. Sus largos dedos recorrieron el número tallado en la madera.

Saga siguió el extraño el movimiento con los ojos. —Así es. 

—¿Puedo preguntar qué relación tiene con él?

—Soy su primo. ¿Usted es…?

—El fisioterapeuta. Lamento si ha estado esperando aquí afuera mucho tiempo. Milo se comportó un poco rebelde. Costó trabajo que completara los ejercicios del día. 

Saga bufó. —No me sorprende. Es un inmaduro —farfulló. 

El pelilila rió por lo bajo. —Si usted lo dice. De cualquier forma yo me retiro para que usted lo pueda visitar. Todavía es hora de visitas, ¿verdad?

Saga vio su reloj, luego lo extendió. —Usted dígame. No estoy familiarizado con este hospital. 

La mirada del pelilila no se movió de un punto específico en el piso. Saga frunció el ceño y sacudió la muñeca.

—¿Intenta mostrarme algo? —murmuró el joven un tanto divertido. Alzó los ojos mientras una de sus manos tomaba la muñeca de Saga y la recorría con firmeza hasta llegar al objeto—. Ah, su reloj.

El peliazul no respondió. Su atención estaba concentrada en ese momento en el rostro del otro. No le dio una segunda mirada a las curiosas marcas rojas en su frente, tampoco a sus facciones cinceladas. Lo que captó su atención fueron los profundos ojos jade que veían a través de él en vez de a él… o mejor dicho, ojos que no veían nada. 

Jaló su mano lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó un paso hacia atrás. 

El pelilila rió de nuevo. —La ceguera no es contagiosa —dijo. 

—Sé que no lo es. 

—¿Entonces retrocedió porque toqué su mano? Lo siento, pero necesitaba saber qué me estaba mostrando.

Saga apretó la quijada. —No diga eso. De hecho, yo quiero disculparme. Fue indiscreción mía. No me había dado cuenta. 

—Entonces usted tampoco se disculpe. Suele suceder. En fin, es hora de que me retire. Las visitas terminan a las cinco, por cierto. —El pelilila sonrió, agitó una mano en despedida, luego se alejó caminando. Sus pasos eran calmos y confiados. Su mano no dejó de tocar la pared en todo el camino. 

Saga lo vio desaparecer, luego sacudió la cabeza y entró en la habitación. Milo palideció en cuanto lo vio. 

—Oh, dioses, ¿qué haces tú aquí? No necesito que me tortures más con sermones. He sufrido lo suficiente con todo este incidente. 

El mayor ignoró las palabras. Apoyó un hombro contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.   
—El fisioterapeuta —dijo por saludo. 

Milo se vio confundido. —¿Mu? Sí, acaba de salir. ¿Qué con él?

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo trabaja contigo?

—Desde que el médico dio la orden para que empezara la terapia. —Milo frunció el ceño—. Saga, ¿qué demonios? Te ves anonadado. 

El mencionado apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. —Es invidente —dijo en tono bajo. 

—… Bueno, sí, pero es buenísimo en su trabajo. Tres enfermeras me lo han dicho y puedo confirmarlo. Es muy amable, muy calmado. No se ha hartado de mí. 

—Ciego —insistió Saga. Soltó un gemido. 

El pobre chico era ciego. Prácticamente se había burlado de él con lo de la estúpida hora de visitas. 

¡Maldición! Estúpido él… y estúpido reloj también.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Con una mano en la baranda, Mu bajó las gradas de la entrada del hospital. Contó treinta pasos hacia adelante, luego quince a la derecha. Extendió una mano, la cual dio contra la carreta de café que siempre estaba ahí. 

—¡Mu! —dijo el vendedor cuando lo vio.   
Sonrió. —¿Alguien quería hablar conmigo? 

—Sí, está justo aquí. —El vendedor se acercó hacia él, colocó una mano en su hombro y lo guió hasta una de las mesas que había detrás de la carreta. 

Agradeció la ayuda, luego colocó ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla más cercana. 

—Gracias por venir. Tome asiento. 

Hmm, esa voz se le hacía familiar. 

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento. 

Escuchó una grave risa. —¿Viene aquí sin saber a quién va a v… encontrarse?

—Soy un fisioterapeuta ciego de clase media. Nadie querrá secuestrarme ni amenazarme. Además, he escuchado su voz antes. —Cruzó las manos debajo de la barbilla—. Pero no lo identifico. 

Con su agilizado sentido del oído, Mu captó el sonido de ropa moviéndose. Sintió una corriente de aire casi insignificante cerca de su mejilla. Le habían acercado algo al rostro. 

Ladeó la cabeza. Lo tanteó con los dedos. Notó que era un brazo masculino. 

—Ah —dijo. Solo para confirmar, acarició el reloj. Asintió. —¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, primo de Milo?

—Nada. De hecho, lo llame para disculparme por lo de la semana pasada. 

El reloj se deslizó de entre sus dedos hasta desaparecer. Luego de eso, una áspera mano tomó la suya. La guió hasta lo que parecía ser un vaso térmico. Contenía un líquido caliente. 

—Espero le guste el café —dijo la grave voz. 

Los labios de Mu se curvaron. —Gracias —dijo. Atrajo el vaso hacia él. Lo olfateó antes de darle unos sorbos. 

Saga observó cada pequeño gesto y movimiento con mucho cuidado. 

—Le pido disculpas. Fui indiscreto e insolente —dijo. 

—Oh no, para nada. Como le dije la otra vez, suele suceder. A veces las personas no se dan cuenta y me muestran o me piden que vea algo. 

—¿Le es cómodo?

—No mucho. 

—Entonces discúlpeme. 

—Lo disculpo. —Mu agitó el vaso—. Esto no era necesario, de veras. 

—No me gusta hacer las cosas a medias. Soy Saga, por cierto. 

—Me llamo Mu. Un gusto conocerlo. 

—El gusto es todo mío. Usted se ve como alguien muy interesante. 

Mu palpó el área debajo de sus inútiles ojos. —No creo —dijo con una leve mueca. 

Allí fue que Saga notó su primer error respecto a términos inapropiados.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

—¿Cómo está Milo?

—Bastante bien. Ha dejado de cojear. 

—Me alegro. Ya me estaba preocupando que siguiera con ese problema a pesar de haber salido del hospital hace cuatro meses. 

—¿Te preocupas por Milo o por el hecho que puede que no hayas hecho bien tu trabajo y por eso le costó tanto recuperarse? —Saga habló en un tono divertido.

Mu arrugó la nariz. —No soy tan arrogante —dijo. 

—Cuidado adelante. —Saga tomó a Mu del brazo y lo detuvo en la acera. Esperó a que los autos pasaran antes de soltarlo.

—Aprecio que me ayudes, pero estoy bien solo. He vivido veintidós años sin poder ver nada, y hace cinco que camino por aquí —dijo el pelilila con un suspiro.

—No dudo de tus capacidades, pero ahora estoy contigo, así que permíteme darte una mano. 

—¿Cómo lo has hecho desde que nos tomamos el café fuera del hospital?

—Exacto. —Aunque Saga no estaba seguro si había sido en ese punto que su interacción se volvió algo mucho más íntimo, más personal. Por una u otra razón, desde su gran indiscreción, Saga se dio a la tarea de entender lo mejor que podía a Mu, de conocer como vivía y lo que hacía. Pudo haber sido la culpa lo que le impulsó, aunque a estas alturas ya no importaba. Su... 'relación’ era bastante sólida. 

Después de que Milo salió del hospital, Saga siguió llegando a charlar con el fisioterapeuta, ya fuese para poder a ayudar a su primo con el resto de la recuperación o para tratar con él temas cotidianos. Tenía admitir que muy en el fondo sentía curiosidad de cómo lidiaba Mu con su discapacidad día tras día. 

Mu nunca tuvo problema en hablarle sobre el tema. Cualquier cosa que Saga preguntaba, él la contestaba. Lo curioso era que Mu no preguntaba nada. 

—¿A dónde me llevas hoy? —preguntó Mu cuando habían cruzado la calle. 

—¿Sabes dónde estamos todavía?

—Estamos a tres cuadras del hospital. Vamos por la calle que nos llevará a mi casa. 

—¿Sabes que hay delante de tu casa?

Mu guardó silencio, luego sacudió la cabeza. 

—Hay un parque.

—Ah. —Mu tendió una mano en dirección general del peliazul, quien la tomó—. Daremos un paseo, ¿no?

—Sí. 

Saga caminó hacia adelante, sus pasos no muy rápidos. Había notado que por obvias razones, Mu se movía rápido por lugares que ya conocía o que ya se le hacían familiares. Ir al parque no era un lugar conocido, por lo que lo llevaría despacio, recalcando cualquier cosa importante para futuras referencias. 

Cuando llegaron, Mu escuchó de inmediato sonidos de cadenas de bicicleta, campanas, risas y leves golpes metálicos. 

—Es un parque infantil —dijo sorprendido. 

—Esta parte lo es. Sigamos. 

Sin soltarse las manos, continuaron caminando. Mu sintió como el suelo cambiaba bajo sus pies. Escuchó un leve pero constante murmullo, luego algo que goteaba. Al otro lado escuchaba el crujir de las hojas y el trinar de varios pájaros. 

—Aquí hay un estanque o una fuente —dijo. Apuntó al murmullo, luego al lado opuesto—. Allí hay muchos árboles y familias de pájaros. 

Saga rió por lo bajo. —Es relajante, ¿no te parece?

—Justo lo que necesitaba después de mi turno. Gracias por traerme. 

Por respuesta, apretó con fuerza la mano del pelilila. 

Diez minutos después, estaban sentados a la orilla del estanque que Mu había identificado. Había estado escuchando el murmullo del agua por diez minutos cuando dijo, —¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Saga?

—Por supuesto. Ya es hora de que me interrogues tú a mí. 

—¿Qué color es el agua?

—… ¿Ah?

Hizo un ademán con la mano. —El agua, puedo escucharla, puedo sentirla, pero no sé qué color es.

—Eso es porque no tiene color. El agua es transparente. 

—¿Qué significa eso?

Allí Saga cometió un error como el del principio. La famosa pregunta, ¿cómo le explicas el color a un ciego? se le vino a la mente. 

¿Cómo podía explicarlo sin ser insensible? ¿Cómo podía describirlo con términos que Mu entendiera? Mu no veía, pero tenía sus cuatro otros sentidos activos y súper afilados, súper trabajados. Si lo explicaba con sensaciones…

—Quizás el agua es algo muy difícil de explicar. Pregúntame sobre un color —dijo. 

Mu ladeó la cabeza. —Un color… hmm, está bien. ¿Cómo es el verde?

Ah, un color fácil. 

Sosteniendo, volvió a tomar la mano de Mu entre la suya. La guió hasta el césped en donde estaban sentados. 

—Siéntelo —ordenó con suavidad. 

El pelilla enredó los dedos en las hojas. Percibió la áspera y larga hoja, lo delgada y alta que era, lo fría que estaba. 

—¿En qué te hace pensar? —inquirió Saga. 

Mu siguió tocando el césped mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, como siempre. 

—Un día de campo, un ambiente pacífico, un ambiente… fresco. El césped es fresco. 

—El color verde. Es frescura, es paz… al menos en mi opinión.

Las facciones de Mu se tornaron sorprendidas. —Vaya, eso de hecho lo entiendo —dijo. Sonrió—. Bien, otro color… Dime, ¿cómo es el amarillo?

Amarillo. 

Saga elevó los ojos al cielo, los posó lo más cerca que pudo del sol de la tarde sin correr el riesgo de quedarse… uh… 

Bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo explicar el amarillo? No podía decir que se parecía al sol o que era el color de la yema de un huevo. Sería inútil porque Mu nunca había visto ninguno de los dos. 

Amarillo, cómo describir el amarillo. 

Al final optó por lo más cercano. 

—¿Hay calor? —preguntó. 

Mu ladeó la cabeza. —Un poco —dijo. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Bueno… siento algo caliente sobre mí. No es muy fuerte, pero abriga. Es un calor que siente bien y es cómodo. 

Saga asintió. —Ahí tienes el amarillo. 

—Me hablas del sol también, ¿verdad? He escuchado eso muchas veces. Dicen que es amarillo, grande y redondo. 

—Lo es. —Saga soltó un profundo suspiro. A pesar de ser ya un adulto, hay pequeños detalles que muestran a Mu como un niño curioso, ansioso de conocer lo imposible. 

—Oye, no te frustres. Me da curiosidad saber qué son los colores, pero sé que no podré verlos nunca, y no me molesta —dijo Mu, captando el suspiro. Sus oídos estaban tan familiarizados con sonidos similares que adivinó de inmediato el pensamiento del peliazul. 

Saga frunció los labios y soltó un bufido. 

Soltando un suspiro propio, Mu se acercó a él. Extendió las más manos hasta encontrar sus hombros. Cuando lo hizo, recorrió la camisa con hábiles dedos hasta llegar al cuello. Con una mano a cada lado de la bronceada piel, continuó hacia arriba. Pasó la barbilla y colocó sus pulgares sobre los labios del otro. 

—Si yo no tengo algún problema con no poder ver los colores tú tampoco deberías tenerlo —dijo, frotando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la boca del otro. Lo hizo hasta que sintió como esta se relajaba. 

—¿Le has preguntado a alguien más cómo son los colores? —preguntó Saga, tomando una pálida manos entre las suya para alejarla de su rostro. Entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza. 

Mu asintió. —Lo he hecho, pero aparte de ti nadie ha logrado explicármelo. Unos me dicen que el verde es el color de las hojas de los árboles, o que es la mezcla de azul y amarillo. Me dicen que el amarillo está entre el anaranjado y el rojo, que el cielo es azul al igual que los océanos…

—Descripciones inútiles. Que malditos desconsiderados. 

—Es lo que saben —los excusó el pelilila.

Saga sacudió la cabeza. —Entonces pregúntame los demás colores. Los describiré para ti. 

Así siguieron por un buen rato, Mu preguntando desde un color tan básico como el anaranjado hasta uno tan complejo como el beige o el vino tinto. Saga pudo describir la mayoría sin problema, otros no pudo en ese momento pero prometió hacerlo otro día. 

—Descríbeme el rojo —murmuró Mu cuando había agotado ya casi todas sus preguntas. 

—¿Rojo?

—Sí. Las personas dicen que es el color de las rosas, del corazón, que es un color fuerte… ¿qué significa?

—Hmm. —Saga frunció el ceño. El color rojo se asociaba por lo general con cosas del amor y del cariño. Las rosas, sí, también el corazón, y era un color cálido, pero Mu no entendía esos conceptos. O quizás los primeros dos sí, si el los demostraba. 

—El color rojo es esto —dijo con una leve sonrisa, tomó el rostro de Mu entre sus dedos y se inclinó hacia adelante para poder besarlo. 

FIN


End file.
